Talk:Cubicus Boxfish/@comment-83.110.233.76-20120816044008
hey there, the ol catfish is my farivote fish to go after. here is what i do and use. for baits, it really all depends on what type of bait that you would be comfortable with. for smaller cats, i like to use dough baits. those can be found at your local walmart. also know as stink bait. i prefer the one that is a mixture of chicken blood and shrimp. going up in size of cats i prefer to use liver. chicken, turkey, or beef, will be just fine. i like the turkey livers because they seem to be tougher and stay on the hook longer. now if you are wanting to go after some huge cats i use live bait such as bream or bluegill redbreast fish of that nature. for the rigging that i use. take a 2 ounce slip weight and slide it onto your line. if you are fishing a river with strong current you may need to step it up in weight but a 2 ounce is a pretty good weight to use in most conditions. ok now that you have a weight on tie on a number 2 or 3 trebble hook. regular bait or plastic worm hooks but the bait just doenst seem to stay on for a long period of time and when casting out there is more of a chance to sling the bait off. ok now that you have the trebble hook tied on go about a foot and a half above the hook and clamp on a small splitshot weight. you dont need a big weight just a splitshot that is a little bigger than the hole in the slip weight. that keeps the slip weight from sliding down onto the hook. now that you have your rig, if you are using the dough bait get out a dough ball and wet it a little. crack the ball open. not all the way run the shank of the hook through the dough ball. squeese shut the bait and pack it onto the hook shank and then press down onto the bait getting the bait ontop of the hooks and there you go. if you are using liver, keep the liver cold as possible when you are using them. keep them in a small cooler of ice. that will make the livers a little tougher and they will be easier to handle and stay on the hook longer. ok now take out a liver and use a sharp fillet knife and quater the liver you dont need the whole thing. they are usually pretty big. take a piece of the liver and run one of the hooks through it and then wrap the hook with the liver and then press down on the liver getting all the hooks in the liver and there you go. ok now fishing with live bait, use a good sized circle hook or a regular plastic worm hook. use the same rig just different hook. take one of the small fins right behind the head and snap it off and run the hook through its back right below the dorsal fin. that this does is make the fish sink and makes it flop around instead of swimming around. what the rig does is gets the bait to the bottom where the cats are and it lets the bait float around. flip open your bail on your reel or cut off the drag what ever you got to do to make the line come off your reel easily. when the cat grabs your bait the fish can run with your bait without feeling any pressure. alot of times when a fish feels pressure it will drop the bait so with this rig it can run for a little while and have time to swallow the hook. when you see your line bring unspooled let the fish run for a while. pick up your rod pull out a little line and close the bail and start to retreive your line slowly and once the fish tightens the line set the hook.ok man i know that i gave you alot but it really isnt hard. i hope that this has helped you out a bit good luck good fishin be safe and remember to share the experience